


夏夜

by jennyone



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyone/pseuds/jennyone
Summary: 伪骨科一个九尾被自己的哥哥掰弯的故事钎城是假哥哥，真妈妈（x让我们假设Call me by your name在大陆上映过
Relationships: 九尾/钎城
Kudos: 1





	夏夜

01

许鑫蓁八岁那年第一次见到周诣涛。

彼时他还是一个圆乎乎的小朋友，被妈妈牵着走到周诣涛对面，好声好气地哄着："他叫周诣涛，以后就是你的哥哥啦，小蓁快叫哥哥好。" "…小周哥哥好。"他嘟着小嘴，不情不愿地叫了一声，在小孩子心里，好像在哥哥这个称呼前面加上姓氏的前缀就可以增加一分疏离感。

大一岁的周诣涛却完全没意识到他内心的小算盘，亲亲热热地抱了抱比自己矮一些的许鑫蓁，"哥哥会好好保护你的，绝对不会让任何人欺负你！"

周诣涛一松开他，许鑫蓁就立刻把身子藏到妈妈身后，只露出一张小脸，听着妈妈和"爸爸"交谈，顺便打量着这个新哥哥。

虽然只比他大一岁，但周诣涛的体态完全不一样，已经有少年的挺拔了。阳光从窗户照进来，许鑫蓁很难忽视他白得发光的小臂。他歪歪头去对上许鑫蓁的视线，抿着嘴甜甜地笑，脸颊带着未褪去的婴儿肥，随着笑容鼓起来，乖巧又可爱。

"自己都看起来挺好欺负的，还吹牛说要保护我"许鑫蓁心想。

后来他才知道，周诣涛不是在说大话，他从小就练武术，三个许鑫蓁一起上也不是他的对手。

02

人们总倾向于在少年时代丢失时间的概念，在许鑫蓁用心体味成长的过程之前，就已经宛如柳树抽条一般长大了。因为身边有周诣涛这么一个现成的参照物，他唯一感受到的就是自己一天天增加的身高。然而，直到有一天他可以轻松地看到小周哥哥柔软蓬松的发顶，走在大街上会被打扮精致的年轻女孩偷偷注视时，他才真正意识到自己的变化。

这些年，他们兄弟两人相处得很融洽，虽然两人的年龄差只有一岁，周诣涛却总是把他当作小朋友对待，他们像寻常兄弟一样打闹，一起放学回家，躺在一张床上头靠着头谈天说地，但两人从不吵架，或者更准确地说是周诣涛从不跟他吵架。许鑫蓁曾留意过他们的相处模式，发现他的小周哥哥从不向他发脾气，对他的无理取闹也有着无穷的耐心，就算在许鑫蓁和父母闹矛盾时，也是总是无条件站在他一边，更别说外人了。"他比我妈还像我妈"，许鑫蓁得出这么个结论。

作为一个哥哥，周诣涛几乎是完美的，但唯一让许鑫蓁有点烦躁的就是自己对周诣涛的抵抗力好像有点差，没错，说的就是身体。

周诣涛因为常年锻炼身材很好，不像九尾进入青春期后迅速消瘦下来形成的颀长身形，而是有着有力量却又恰到好处的肌肉，身体柔韧性又好，细腰窄臀，最好看的是一双由于平常很少见阳光而十分白皙的长腿，带着纤瘦的脚踝，比女孩子的腿还绝。如果只是这样就算了，但周诣涛的特别喜欢在家里穿长度膝盖以上的短裤，搞得许鑫蓁每次都只敢直视他的眼睛，完全不敢向下瞟。更要命的是，周诣涛特别喜欢和他肢体接触，摸摸头捏捏脸都是日常了，有时候还会在他坐在椅子上写题的时候从后边抱住他，然后用自己的脸颊蹭蹭他的，搞得许鑫蓁经常很郁闷。

这个时候，他们已经不在同一所学校念书了。许鑫蓁拿着不上不下的成绩考到了一所还看得过去的高中，而周诣涛凭借着从小练习的武术，用体育生的身份去了全市最好的学校。两所学校分别在家的不同方向，所以一起上学这个其乐融融的兄弟日常也消失了。

许鑫蓁对此表示无感，反正身边少不了愿意陪他的人，至于周诣涛会不会想念自己的陪伴，反正他从来都不会说这种事情，许鑫蓁认为自己也管不着。

03

又是寻常的一天结束，朋友叫徐鑫蓁放学一起看电影，他想了一下就答应了。风风火火冲到电影院，连电影简介都没看就随便买了张票，结果两个男生背着书包走进影厅的时候接受了众人的目光洗礼。许鑫蓁和朋友你看看我，我看看你，都摸不到头脑。

电影开始，慵懒色调下的意大利小镇，一个少年跟着自己的家人来这里度过漫长的夏天，一切都没什么特别的，另一个男主角的出现也没能引起许鑫蓁的注意，他靠在座椅上昏昏欲睡。突然朋友用力推了他一下，他抬起头，看到银幕上卷发的漂亮少年被金发男人圈在怀中，两人鼻尖的距离不足五厘米，眼里充盈着爱意。

许鑫蓁感觉自己脑袋"轰"的一声，拉起朋友就往外走，朋友一脸莫名其妙，但也没反抗。

夏天的微风吹拂着路边的阔叶榕的气根，蝉鸣在宁静的夜晚格外响亮，两人在环岛路上漫步，谁都没有先说话，海浪拍打沙滩的声音隔着街道远远地从对面传来。

"许鑫蓁你不会恐同吧？" 

"你扯啥呢，爪巴。"

"哦...我还以为...那你怎么反应那么大，我还好奇这两个人之后怎么发展呢"

朋友还在继续说着，他却有点听不进去。他想起电影里的少年各式各样的花色短裤和匀称笔直的双腿，周诣涛穿着白t恤和短裤的身影莫名其妙就出现在他的脑海里，而且颇有些挥之不去的架势。许鑫蓁烦躁地不行，扭头掉了个方向，说了句"你先回去吧"，也不管朋友的呼叫，自顾自就走了。

他在街道上漫无目的地逛，脑袋里乱糟糟的。夜里人不多，大多数都行色匆匆，没人注意一个若有所思的男孩子。走着走着，两边的景物逐渐熟悉起来，他意识到再往前走就是周诣涛的学校了。

周诣涛高中之后要上晚自习，每天回家都很晚，这也是他们交流越来越少的原因之一。

许鑫蓁按亮手机看了看表，正好离周诣涛晚自习结束还有十几分钟。他决定今天跟周诣涛一起回家，也许和他随便聊聊就不会满脑子都是这些有的没的了。

他走到学校门口，混入熙熙攘攘聊着天的家长中间。

下课的铃声响起，许鑫蓁踮起脚尖向门口张望着，一眼就看到了自己的小周哥哥...和另一个高高大大的男生。男生好像讲了什么有意思的话，两个人笑得直不起腰。那个男生乘机摸了摸周诣涛软乎乎的头发，被周诣涛笑着一把推开。

换做平时许鑫蓁肯定不以为意，可是今天的电影却让他多了些奇怪的神经突触。鬼使神差地，他没有跟周诣涛打招呼，而是悄悄跟在他们后边，保持着不远不近的距离。

许鑫蓁感觉自己像个特务，又像个变态。他又开始胡思乱想，突然发现自己跟踪的两个人不知道去哪儿了，他加快了脚步，发现前面不远处有一条小巷，透着一点昏暗的光。

他没想到周诣涛会在这条巷子里，所以只是经过时随意投过去一个目光，并没停下脚步，却看到他的小周哥哥靠在墙上，脸红扑扑的，那个男生一只手撑在旁边，周诣涛被完全笼罩在他的阴影里。

他们正在接吻。

等许鑫蓁反应过来的时候自己已经走出去一百多米，他的心跳因为不留意撞破了哥哥的秘密而飙升。他猛地意识到这两个人如果现在从小巷里出来一定会看到自己，于是开始向前狂奔。

背包随着跑动在身后一颠一颠的，清凉的风从微微扬起的校服衣角溜进来轻抚他的腰际，他狼狈不堪地逃回了家。

04

房间的门"咔哒"一声，是周诣涛回来了，许鑫蓁把自己裹在被子里靠着墙，装作已经睡着的样子。他听到放下钥匙和书包的声音和怕吵到他刻意放轻的脚步声，心跳又有加速的趋势，刚才的场景浮上脑海。

他不是接受不了周诣涛喜欢男人，但就是不想在这个时间点面对他。

"...许鑫蓁？"周诣涛试探着问了一句，没有得到回复——许鑫蓁决定把装睡贯彻到底。

一只温暖干燥的手放到了他的额头，试探着温度，发现上面有一层薄汗之后，轻轻帮他擦拭掉。

"..." 房间里安静了一下，许鑫蓁隐约感觉到周诣涛的目光落在自己身上，然后就走了出去。

过了一会儿他回来了，床头多了一杯温水。

05

自从那次撞见周诣涛和别人接吻之后，曾经纯粹的兄弟情感似乎在许鑫蓁这里就变了味，多了点旖旎的意思。许鑫蓁开始经常毫无知觉地盯着周诣涛看，把周诣涛盯得毛骨悚然，直觉得自己好好一个弟弟变傻子了，问怎么了他又说不出来，没办法也只能随他去了。

周诣涛有晨跑的习惯，而许鑫蓁一般喜欢赖床，几乎每次起床周诣涛都已经洗好澡换好衣服等着他吃早饭了，所以当许鑫蓁今天难得的没有赖床，他就看到了自己从来没见过的景象。

周诣涛穿着宽松的无袖上衣，正拿着水杯补充水分，从这个角度，白皙的胸脯和粉红可爱的乳头若隐若现。周诣涛喝得有点急，水顺着嘴角流下来慢慢划过脖颈，落入衣领，留下一小片被水洇湿的痕迹。

许鑫蓁又呆住了。

喝完了水，周诣涛发现弟弟像个雕塑一样站在房间门口，有点惊讶，问了一句："怎么今天起得这么早？" 不出所料，没有回答。

周诣涛无奈地叹了一口气，走过去抓着许鑫蓁的手臂将他转个了方向，从背后推着他走回床边放倒在床上，将人重新塞进被子里。

"没睡醒就再睡一会儿吧。"说完手指抚过他的脸，又轻轻捏了捏，就走了出去，顺便关上了房间的门。

许鑫蓁躺在被子里，满脑子都是刚才的视觉冲击和周诣涛的手指在他脸上的触感，发现自己的小兄弟不争气的硬了。

"阿弥陀佛，善哉善哉，只是晨勃而已，跟周诣涛没关系" 许鑫蓁疯狂安慰自己。

...没关系才怪，很快他发现自己看着周诣涛吃根冰棍都能硬，"不怪我不怪我，谁叫周诣涛吃得那么色情，非要用舌头舔，都怪青春期，不是我的原因..." 他继续催眠自己。

06

这边许鑫蓁还没搞清楚自己这是弯了还是怎么回事，很快他又发现自己上课走神脑袋里想的都是那晚小巷里的一吻，明明他几乎什么细节都没看到，但如今回忆里的场景却格外清晰。

他的小周哥哥脸红红的靠在墙上，双手轻轻搭在男生的腰际，两人的身高差让周诣涛多了一分幼态，看起来比平常还软乎乎的，男生抬起他的下巴，温柔地将吻印在他的唇上，而后更深入地探索，攫取着他的气息，周诣涛的睫毛随着动作轻轻颤动。一吻结束，两人的唇分开时牵出暧昧的银丝。

许鑫蓁暗暗吐槽这是什么少女小说的场景， 突然发现自己这个视角有很大问题——这是周诣涛男朋友的视角。

"...完了，看来我是真的喜欢上我哥了。"

一旦开窍了，明确自己的脑袋到底在搞什么，许鑫蓁只花了五分钟就接受了这个事实，周诣涛很好看，性格又好，喜欢他很正常。现在就差解决掉他那个男朋友，他想了想，计上心来。

晚上放学路过无人售货的情趣用品店时，许鑫蓁在门口若有所思地等了一下，走进去买了一瓶润滑液。

07

"小周哥哥，我有事想跟你谈谈。"

周诣涛正在写作业，一回头就发现弟弟站在他的房间门口，惊讶了一下，许鑫蓁已经很长时间没叫过他哥哥了，内心顿时有点幸福，但又担心他是不是出了什么事情，急忙招手让他进来。

两人坐在床上，周诣涛试探着问："怎么了呀？" 许鑫蓁的眼角突然就红了，委委屈屈，好像下一秒就要落下泪来。

"我喜欢上了一个男孩子。"

看着弟弟像一只受伤的小兽一样的神情，周诣涛心都揪了一下，连忙张开双臂让许鑫蓁靠在他的怀里，安慰一般轻拍着他的背，不过也暗暗松了一口气，还好这件事他比较有经验，想到这里，他温柔地开口了："没事啊，这很正常的，其实...我一直都瞒着你们，我也喜欢男孩子。"

许鑫蓁转过头，表情好像有点惊讶，"是真的吗？"

"是的啊，爱是不分性别的。"

看着周诣涛坚定的眼神，许鑫蓁生出一丝愧疚，但没办法，为了成功吃到小周哥哥，这点小牺牲还是要做的。他继续装可怜，"但是我喜欢的男孩子，他有男朋友了。"

"这样啊..." 周诣涛有点纠结，虽说插足别人的感情是不好的行为，但他又不忍心给情窦初开的弟弟浇冷水。

"那就努力把他抢过来啊，我弟又高又帅，哪个男孩子会不喜欢。"

许鑫蓁心里笑得嘴角快飞出银河系了，但脸上还要继续绷着。

"真的吗... 那小周哥哥，我今晚可不可以跟你一起睡啊。"

周诣涛想了想自己还没做完的作业，觉得明天再写也来得及，还是弟弟比较重要。

"当然可以啦，来吧" 他走过去关掉了房间的灯，只留下床头的小夜灯，铺开被子示意许鑫蓁躺进来。

许鑫蓁从背后抱着周诣涛，搭在他腰际的手慢慢向下移动，伸到他的白色t恤里边，轻轻的抚摸他的腰线，周诣涛的腰很敏感，一下子就有点受不了，连忙抓住他的手，稍微把脸侧向后面，问他在干嘛。“哥哥，你的身体好软啊”，灼热的呼吸喷在他的耳边，痒痒的，周诣涛的脸瞬间就红了。

许鑫蓁好像还觉得不够，手掌慢慢下移，在他光裸的大腿上逡巡，又溜进宽松的运动短裤，揉捏着手感姣好的臀部。周诣涛有点慌张，因为自己慢慢也被这种轻柔的抚摸弄得来了感觉，但又不知道该如何动作。

"哥哥，你和你男朋友做到哪一步了？"许鑫蓁的语气里一半诱哄一半撒娇。

"啊...就只有牵手和接吻。" 周诣涛的理性思考已经出走了，都没意识到许鑫蓁不该知道他有男朋友这件事。

"这样啊" 许鑫蓁拉着周诣涛让他仰躺在床上，自己俯下身吻住了他，舌尖撬开微闭的牙关，勾起软软的小舌，汲取他口中的津液，动作很慢但是很深情。

等到许鑫蓁依依不舍地放过他，周诣涛可以清晰地感受到大腿处有个又热又硬的东西顶着自己，更糟糕的是，他自己也勃起了。

"所以我和他谁的吻技比较好啊，哥哥？" 许鑫蓁眼睛亮晶晶的，像极了急于得到夸奖的小朋友。

要命，周诣涛感觉自己被不知道从哪里涌出来的母性支配了，脱口而出就是："你的比较好。"

许鑫蓁觉得自己再忍下去就不是男人了，直接掀起周诣涛的t恤让他抓好，埋下头咬上了一边嫣红的乳头，另一只手用力揉捻着另一颗红缨。周诣涛吃痛，一下子没忍住口中的呻吟，软软的声音反倒激起了许鑫蓁欺负他的欲望，手逐渐向下，覆到了周诣涛下身，来回揉捏着。

周诣涛两只手抓着自己的t恤，脸上带着不知所措而被欲望支配的表情，整个胸脯都袒露在他的视线下，乳肉上留着几道指痕，两颗挺立的乳果被刚才的粗暴对待弄得嫣红，许鑫蓁感觉自己硬得快要爆炸，真想直接扯下周诣涛的短裤捅进小穴，好好教训一下这个天天勾人的小妖精，但他知道这不是最好的做法，他要把周诣涛也拖下水，让他成为帮凶。

他的吻逐渐下移，来到周诣涛的下腹，而后拉下他的内裤，粉红的性器迫不及待地弹了出来，情动流出来的一点前液让头部亮晶晶的。许鑫蓁抬起头对上周诣涛的视线，露出了自己招牌人畜无害的甜蜜笑容，就将性器含到了嘴里。

虽说是第一次做这种事情，但同为男生他还是知道该如何抚慰周诣涛的欲望的，他小心地用嘴唇包裹着，防止牙齿不小心磕到，灵活的舌头舔舐着柱身，上上下下地移动，时不时嘬一下，很快他就听到周诣涛的喘息声逐渐大了起来，手指也不由自主地插到了他的头发里扶着他的脑袋，效果不错，许鑫蓁心想。周诣涛应该也是很久没有释放过了，不一会儿他就感觉到柱身的跳动，估摸着要射了，就加快了动作的速度，周诣涛被这一下刺激着来不及拉开许鑫蓁，直接就释放在了他的嘴里。

周诣涛脸红得仿佛要滴血，靠在床头，双手抱住膝盖把自己蜷成一团，只露出一双眼睛，看着许鑫蓁拿过面巾纸吐掉嘴里的精液扔掉，又朝他这边爬过来，双手撑在他身体两边，舔吻着他的耳朵和脖颈，用刻意压低的声音说：

"哥哥舒服吗？"

"居然射在自己弟弟的嘴里了，真是个坏哥哥。"

"平常那么喜欢勾引我，就是想着让我操你，对不对呀？"

手指向后来到小穴的位置抚弄着，"哥哥早就想要我进到这里了吧。"

"呜...别说了..." 周诣涛终于受不了发出了声音，许鑫蓁用膝盖分开他的两条腿，发现色泽可爱的性器又颤颤巍巍地挺立了起来。

"看来哥哥很喜欢我这样说话啊，真是个小骚货。"

许鑫蓁把周诣涛从坐姿放成躺姿，拉开床头柜，拿出之前准备好的润滑剂，挤出一些在手上，捂热了之后向后穴送去，在润滑剂的帮助下很快就伸进去两根手指，用剪刀的形状打开着那一片柔软。周诣涛用小臂遮着眼睛，细碎的呻吟从嘴边泄出，另一只手搭在许鑫蓁的胸膛轻轻推拒着，但两条长腿又热情地缠在他的腰际。

许鑫蓁一边沉溺于哥哥的美色，但可没忘了正事，继续仔细做着扩张，他可不想自己的小周哥哥等一下受苦。突然，周诣涛的身体剧烈颤抖了一下，许鑫蓁意识到自己找到了他的敏感点，便恶劣地刻意向那一点按压。

周诣涛的呻吟都变了调，可怜兮兮地向弟弟讨饶，许鑫蓁嘴上安慰着，手上的动作却一点都没停，他感受到小穴越来越湿润，在他的手指抽出去的时候缩紧，好像在挽留他。

"发大水了哦，哥哥。"许鑫蓁恶意地调笑着。没想到周诣涛红着一张脸，勾着他的脖子主动亲了亲他的嘴唇，"进...进来吧，想要你。"

这回是真的忍不了了，许鑫蓁解开裤子，释放出被束缚多时的性器，插入柔软湿润的小穴，毫不掩饰自己欲望地动起来，两人的交合处发出咕唧咕唧的水声。周诣涛被他顶得一晃一晃的，呻吟里已经有了哭腔，呜咽着叫他轻一些。

许鑫蓁怕周诣涛的头撞到床头，于是顺着交合的姿势将他抱起来坐在自己的腿上，却没想到这个姿势让性器进得更深，周诣涛被刺激得一下子收紧了后穴，抱着许鑫蓁的脖子哭叫出声，眼眶里噙满了泪水。许鑫蓁虽然也被这一下绞得很不好受，但更怕周诣涛疼，于是停下了动作轻轻啄吻着周诣涛的锁骨，等着周诣涛适应。

过了一会儿，周诣涛小声说了句："可以了。" 也许是想要补偿许鑫蓁，自己小幅度地上下动起来。

真是捡了个宝，许鑫蓁不合时宜地想到，幸好我妈和他爸结婚了，不然从哪儿找这么个又纯又会勾人的哥哥。

他扶着周诣涛的腰，加大了动作的幅度，一下下从下边顶弄着，每次都是整根没入，擦过敏感点，不一会儿周诣涛就受不了了，拉着许鑫蓁的手放到自己身前的挺立上，语气里半是委屈半是撒娇，"你...摸摸它嘛...好不好..."

许鑫蓁恶劣的心思又冒了尖，诱哄着 "不嘛，我们小周哥哥只靠后边高潮好不好？"

"呜..."周诣涛委委屈屈地哼了一声，低下头寻找着许鑫蓁的嘴唇，讨要亲吻。许鑫蓁配合着加快了顶弄的速度，周诣涛觉得自己好像一艘小船，在欲望的海洋里沉沉浮浮，最终释放的时候脑袋里一片空白，一股一股的精液从前端射出来，溅到他和许鑫蓁两个人的身上。他迷迷糊糊地想，看来被操射也不是什么难事。

许鑫蓁在他高潮的时候停止了身下的动作，等待他享受完快感的余韵。等到周诣涛回过神来，突然觉得很不好意思，明明自己才是年长的那个却被弟弟这样照顾，决定还是要树立一下自己的威严。

他抬起屁股将两人分开，性器抽出去的时候发了出"啵"的一声，周诣涛有点害羞，但还是对上许鑫蓁疑惑的眼神，说："我来帮你。"

于是他俯下去将许鑫蓁的昂扬吃进去，双手还不忘照顾一下下边的两颗。享受了一会儿，许鑫蓁就发现周诣涛的口交技术异常地好，跟他那一套完全不是一个量级的，在释放的时候一个没忍住，拔出来射在了周诣涛的脸上，弄得他的小周哥哥睫毛都挂上了白浊，一颤一颤的，没法睁开眼睛。

许鑫蓁找来湿巾帮周诣涛擦脸，擦着擦着突然想到周诣涛刚才给他口交的时候熟练的样子，心里顿时冒了火，用有点凶的语气质问他原因。

"啊？就平常看gv学的啊，我又不是第一天发现自己喜欢男生了..." 周诣涛说着说着，像是突然意识到了什么。

"对了，你怎么知道我有男朋友的？"


End file.
